


Swallowed

by lpoevaece



Series: Swallowed [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Other, 可能有虐, 本篇中Cap不會實際參與H場面, 黃暴重口警告
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 06:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3968098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lpoevaece/pseuds/lpoevaece





	Swallowed

夏末的海風黏膩而鹹濕，肌膚被層層軍裝包裹著，汗水很快滲透了內著。悶熱讓Bucky的嘴角無法維持上揚。他抬手抹去額頭的汗水，掏出懷中的錶。

還有一小時。救援抵達的時間。

這裡是義大利西南部的薩雷諾，距離紅骷髗基地不到15哩；斷崖峭壁緊鄰海洋，確實是易守難攻的據點。幾天前美軍攻下灘頭，直逼敵營；但越是順利的推進，越不可輕忽。半小時前，Bucky奉令沿海岸線探查。正確來說，應該是咆嘯突擊隊全體奉令探查；直到他們經過分岔的道路，不得不在崎嶇的崖邊上分頭行進。而他的最後一個隊友，在15分鐘前選擇了另一個方向。當Bucky最後一次拿通訊器，準備向隊友回報位置的同時，他踩上一片風化已久的岩層，直接摔下懸崖。好消息是，他並沒有直接摔在長滿稜角的巨岩上，而是落在懸崖側面的岩洞前，因此只受了輕微擦傷；壞消息是，他手裡的通訊器直接從70呎高的懸崖摔下，宣告全毀。

Bucky手裡有信號彈，但這裡距離敵軍基地太近；不能輕易使用。岩洞口除了一片窄小的平台以外，四周都是陡峭的岩壁；槍械、炸藥和刺刀在此處無法派上用場。他估算著搜查結束的時間，即使是最糟的情況，Steve必定能找出他最後經過的路線。一小時。他只要保持安靜與耐心，細聽搜查經過的動靜；直到Steve接近。

此刻，Bucky坐在平台上，眺望海洋邊際線上躍動的金色光芒。不得不說，他對自己非常生氣。被Steve救援的感覺真是糟透了。Bucky絕非心理不平衡。看著昔日總被自己拯救的瘦小夥，轉變成高大強壯的Captain America；他由衷為Steve高興，但更多的是擔憂。Steve的倔脾氣死性不改，永遠衝在最前線；而所有人把超級士兵的能力視為理所當然。Bucky無法，他就是無法不擔心Steve。

 昨天與德軍小隊在灘上交鋒前，Bucky多次明示暗示，希望Steve至少等自己鎖定狙擊位置再動手。但砲聲剛響起，Steve又一次直接衝出去。他拿著狙擊槍，顧不得隊友聽著，在通訊器裡大吼著阻止Steve。下一秒，那面閃亮銳利的星盾就朝他擲來，擊倒意圖從背後偷襲他的兩名士兵。Steve靈巧地奔馳，回身接過盾牌在空中迴旋的弧線；百忙之中還朝他看了一眼。

 "Roger that." 那傢伙甚至按下通訊鈕回答他。  
......他只想說 "Fuck you, Rogers."

 現在回想起來，如果不是昨天那句平淡的挑釁，15分鐘前或許他會選擇更謹慎的作法，照著基礎軍事守則所說的絕不落單──當然了，Captain America總是例外。

 岩壁與海洋上的反光變得炫目而刺眼，Bucky開始感到頭暈，耳鳴嗡嗡作響。全副軍裝在摔下懸崖的過程中保護他減少擦傷，此時被陽光直射卻悶熱異常。無奈這可不是個踢掉靴子、撩起衣角的好時機。猶豫片刻，他決定往岩洞內部移動幾步，至少可以稍微躲避豔陽。就一小時，他告訴自己，只要靜靜等待一小時。

 或許是耳鳴太過劇烈，以至於某種騷動逼近時，他來不及察覺。一股巨大的拉力扯住他，當Bucky往前傾跌時，他才意識到自己的右腳被某種東西纏上。他壓下驚呼，立刻用左手保護頭部，右手往懷裡掏出刺刀；往後猛力揮刺。耳鳴中，他仍聽見某種液體噴濺的聲響，持刀的右手傳來異樣的觸感，柔軟、黏膩而濕冷──不是人類。纏上腳踝的東西已經被割斷，猝不及防的劇烈拉扯令他右腿有些痠麻。在Bucky回身擺出防衛姿勢的同時，強烈的腥鹹氣息撲面而來──

 那是一隻六呎高的巨大海怪。它有著仿似章魚的外型、與海洋生物的鹹澀氣味，整體比例卻異常巨大。腥紅色的表皮爬滿細微紋路，暗色的觸手在四周不安好意地蠢動著；而被他截斷末端的那隻觸手正憤怒地揮舞著，半透明的液體正從切口不斷滲出。海怪的頭部中央有一雙無機質般的冷黑色眼珠，令他忍不住倒抽一口氣。

 "──Shit！" 刺刀難以同時對付多隻巨大觸手，炸藥可能使岩洞坍塌，自己不死也得重傷。僅僅半秒鐘的思索，Bucky選擇拿出手槍。當他瞄準那怪物的頭部，扣下扳機的瞬間；另一隻巨大的觸手朝他腳下猛地一掃，子彈擦過海怪的側面，他再次摔倒。這次海怪沒有給他任何機會。剩餘的觸手一擁而上，將他手裡的刺刀拍掉，捲住他的手腳和脖頸。剛才的子彈擦傷似乎激怒了海怪，它猛力收緊觸手，粗暴地將Bucky緊緊綁住。

 Bucky張著口，卻只能從喉嚨裡發出被掐緊的聲響。他奮力掙扎著、踢打著試圖逃出，哪怕一點點縫隙也好；但越收越緊的觸手令他能掙動的幅度越來越小。直到Bucky的腳再也踢不到硬質的岩石，他才發現自己完全被海怪捆縛著懸在半空中。他以雙手上舉的姿勢被固定住，完全動彈不得。怪物繞過他脖頸的觸手稍微鬆開了些，一旦Bucky開始掙動，立刻威脅性地掐緊他。

比起窒息而死，更令人恐懼的是那些滑動的黏膩觸感。他可以面對坦然死亡，但絕不是無法抵抗地被一隻海怪生吞活剝。既然無法直接用力量掙脫，Bucky強迫自己盡可能冷靜下來，仔細觀察四周。岩洞內部比外面看起來還要巨大，足以容納這隻驚人的海怪。洞裡瀰漫著海洋的氣味，更深處盤踞著海怪的身體；幾乎占滿整個洞穴。Bucky瞇著眼計算那些蠢動的觸手，包括正纏在他身上的，總共有九隻。

 「該死的怪物！」他低聲罵道。

猝不及防地，一隻觸手立刻伸過來，不輕不重地甩了他胸口一記。比起剛才朝他掃腿的力道，這簡直是略施薄懲。Bucky忍不住悶哼一聲。觸手的擊打並不太痛，但這隻海怪的智能反應，卻讓他的恐懼迅速攀升。海怪無機質般的視線彷彿正打量著自己俘獲的獵物，它用五隻觸手高舉著Bucky；將綑縛的力度維持在無法掙脫、又不至於受傷的程度。其餘的觸手在Bucky下方蠕動著，彷彿正監視著他，隨時蓄勢待發。雖然隔著衣衫，觸手滑過身軀的感覺仍然令人難受。對未知的恐懼令處於劣勢的不安逐漸高漲，Bucky想著：一但逮到機會，他絕對要立刻炸毀這座洞穴，不計代價。

 他輕輕扭動腰部，試圖從束縛中憑感覺確認身上的裝備是否還在。但才一顫動，所有的觸手立刻舞動起來。迫使他高舉雙手的兩隻觸手威脅性地揪緊，令他忍不住痛呼一聲。原本在下方的其他觸手一湧而上，纏住他的後腰、背脊、臀部、胸膛；它們彷彿搜尋什麼似地四處滑動。同時，原本固定住腳踝的兩隻觸手，則是強勢地拉開他的雙腿，方便其他觸手搜索。

 驚恐間，一隻觸手在脖子附近找到了他的領口。它歡欣地舞動著，直接扯開上衣。布料破裂聲響的同時，某種濕黏的觸感長驅直入，在Bucky溫熱的胸口激起一陣戰慄。除了強力的拘束之外，Bucky這才注意到觸手上的吸盤。它們放肆地在肌膚上吮動，令他有種被撕裂的錯覺。「──放開我！」Bucky終於忍無可忍地大吼起來，瘋狂地掙扎著。如果連身上的裝備都被卸下，逃脫的機率就更低了。

 面對獵物的大聲喊叫，這次海怪沒有動手擊打。取而代之的是那隻被Bucky切斷末端的觸手，還滲著半透明的汁液；兇猛的朝Bucky正面衝來，直接堵住他的嘴。換作別的情形，Bucky決不想碰這黏膩鹹腥的玩意；但現在，這是他唯一的反抗。他憤怒地狠咬，感覺觸手柔軟的表皮在齒下被輾破，濕涼的液體湧了出來。大部分的液體順著嘴角流下，少量的液體無可避免地滑進Bucky的喉嚨裡。

奇怪的是，這些液體嘗起來，鹹腥中帶著微甜。  
 意識到味覺上的荒謬，Bucky再度掙扎起來；他試著像剛才一樣奮力踢打，手腳卻逐漸使不上力，視野所及開始搖晃，眼前的畫面變得模糊而暈眩。起初是些微干擾，很快地，這些迷醉感開始掌控他的知覺。觸覺的感受被強化，原本尚能勉力忽略的濕黏觸感，開始變得清晰而令人顫抖。而觸手上的吸盤在Bucky皮膚上吸吮著，那些水漬聲被無限延長，他有種彷彿正被無數張小嘴親吻的錯覺。

 他不想就這樣放棄掙扎。

Bucky原本僵直的脖子逐漸放鬆下來，但他在昏昧中仍努力搖著腦袋，試圖趕走壟罩他的暈眩感。海怪似乎對獵物的狀態瞭若指掌，它蠕動著纏住Buck頸部的那隻觸手，強迫他抬起頭，嚥下更多湧出的液體。

......糟糕，他的身體開始燒了起來。

 關於迷藥，Bucky了解不多。身為Steve的幕後副手，他聽過拷問時使用的的吐真劑，能瓦解腦中所有企圖抵抗的意識，邪惡地撬開你最想緊守的門扉；或是刑求時強迫灌下的迷幻藥，讓感官的知覺放大到極限，俘虜只能深陷其中，在痛苦的風暴中無助翻攪。Bucky從未見過。事實上，他不想踐踏道德底線；黑幕後的陰暗面只需要用子彈解決，他也只願意用子彈解決。這是為什麼他正在顫抖──與在Zola的地牢裡被注射實驗藥劑時一樣害怕。身為戰士，決不在力量面前退縮，但面對逐漸軟化的意志，就像忠誠的盔甲被徹底剝奪──只能淪為赤裸。

 他仰起頭，艱難地維持意識；接觸到液體的口腔黏膜彷彿融化一般，似乎都被邪惡的腥甜味擄獲。就在他幾乎嗆著時，嘴裡的觸手抖了抖，滑溜地退出去。

「呃咳！嗚......」那些液體甚至嗆進氣管裡，Bucky劇烈地咳嗽。他在觸手的束縛下搖晃著，胸腔像被焚炙一樣湧起熱潮。他原以為自己的食道和胃會因為嚥下不明液體而刺痛，但脊椎尾端卻先一步漫起熱潮，大面積的顫慄從身體深處被強硬地拖了出來。

 觸手歡欣鼓舞地從被撕裂的領口深入，用靈活的末端扯開軍裝的鈕扣與拉鍊。Bucky無法反抗。他胡思亂想著，無法揣測海怪的意圖。到底是什麼樣的怪物，會知道軍裝上衣複雜的搭扣如何解開？他甚至覺得：觸手舞動的姿態根本像是欣喜地拆開禮物。他的上半身很快被迫坦露。怪物用觸手揪著他略沉的軍裝上衣，掂了掂重量，傳給另一隻觸手，放到岩洞深處；那舉止彷彿再一次強調獵物與其附屬物的所有權。當觸手末梢開始在腰帶的環扣上打轉時，Bucky再次怒吼，但聽起來卻像沙啞的低鳴：「不──」

海怪歪著頭，似乎覺得他微弱的抗議相當有趣。當皮帶上的金屬環扣喀答一聲被解開時，Bucky繃緊背脊，努力隱藏自己的驚慌。他還來不及感到羞恥或憤怒，觸手就迅速地抽走他的腰帶，毫不猶豫地將褲頭剝開。海怪甚至惡趣味地繞過他腳踝上的短靴綁帶，從束緊的靴口裡抽出褲腳。一陣布料摩擦的聲響後，他全身上下只留著黑色的軍靴。

 被囚禁在海怪盤踞的岩洞，赤裸著遭受緊縛。Bucky逐漸喪失對自己身體的掌控。肌膚上的汗水緩緩揮發，他顫抖著吸入著潮濕的空氣，第一次如此清晰地聞到自己的味道。彷彿春末土壤裡遲發的種子，在陰暗悶濕的地底顫巍巍地探出嫩芽；而他柔嫩的軟葉正被輕緩而刺激地擠壓。某種陰影從身體深處迸發，他最害怕的東西正從血肉中破殼而出。

 Bucky掙扎著抬起眼，朝四周張望，試圖在模糊的視野中鎖定什麼；而世界在暈眩中搖晃起來，岩壁開始扭曲，形成圍繞他的壁壘，岩紋正隨著他的呼吸波動，融化成一片燃燒的黑色海洋。沾上黏液的肌膚在空氣中泛起熱度，彷彿包裹在深不見底的暖泉中，觸手細小的吸盤在肌膚上親吻，所到之處都像著了火的絲絨。該死的，他不能失去自我。這不只是迷藥或吐真劑，液體在他世界裡刮起的風暴兩者兼有。那將他的感官無限擴大、拉長，所有漣漪都激起更多的顫慄。這股迷醉感在意識的縫隙間流竄，邪惡地撬開一道道上鎖的門扉；所有思緒似乎都在怪物的控制下一覽無遺，最深層的秘密翻攪著，幾乎逼著他全部傾吐出來。

 模糊的光影在眼底凝聚，隨著迷醉感逐漸長出屬於自己的形體。那是一個人影，彷彿正站在岩洞前方，隨著Bucky的心跳緩緩呼吸。下一秒，那形體似乎離Bucky近了一些。只有一瞬間，他彷彿聽見靴子踩在岩地上的聲音，深沉而穩定的步伐。他看不清那是誰，卻感受到那股熾熱的視線，他熟悉無比的視線。

 （Bucky，別試圖抗拒。）

Bucky搖著頭，強迫自己在紛亂中思考：什麼都好，突擊隊的隊友、沿岸探查的路線、這次行動的目標、最近的基地距離、搜救的程序與所需時間。他甚至計算著自己手槍彈匣裡藏著幾發子彈──什麼都好。他緊閉雙眼再重新睜開，那光影幾乎要長出清晰的面貌，在眨眼的同時與他對視。

觸手在胸前游移，逗弄起他的乳首，不輕不重地輾壓著、揉搓著；背脊猛然竄過的酥麻電流令他不得不扭起腰。

 （看著我，Bucky。）

這不是真的，他不能就此投降。Bucky低喘著，奮力將那股著魔的危險渴望壓下。他嘗試閉上眼，那光影的面貌卻更越發清晰。鼻腔充滿海洋與岩石的潮濕氣味，他無法克制地想起某雙藍色的美麗眼睛；自己體內的熱度正隨那微微眨動的金色睫毛朝下奔流。胸膛與小腿被靈活的觸手愛撫，他想蜷縮起來，雙腿卻不由自主地順著觸手拉扯的角度打得更開。

當觸手沿著腹股溝、劃過臍下毛髮，輕柔地纏上他的陰莖時；Bucky立刻明白自己即將發生什麼事。恐懼的浪潮隨著快感席捲而來，他無處可逃。羞恥令他無法允許自己期待救援，但此刻，在這片黑色的火海中，他能抓住的只有一瞬金色的光影──

 「Steve！！」他吼叫起來，感覺自己聲嘶力竭。耳膜隨著劇烈的心跳發疼，他奮力鼓動喉嚨，耳中卻聽見一聲拉長的甜膩呻吟，混雜著那傢伙的名字。

 他硬了。 

某種東西崩裂的聲音，如羽毛觸地般輕。

當它從心臟的裂縫緩緩地流淌出來、滲透到脆弱的呼吸中，你再也無法把它鎖住。被懸吊在空中，Bucky渾身顫抖。他的乳首被觸手細圓的尖端持續撩撥，在空氣中顫巍巍地硬挺起來，泛著過度摩擦的豔紅。觸手淺淺地滑動，濕滑的表面在大腿內側與腰際輕劃，纏繞著陰莖的觸手正巧妙地用吸盤將包皮褪去，讓充血的龜頭完全暴露出來。

 （......我在這裡。）  
彷彿就在耳際低語，他幾乎能感覺那雙紅唇吐出的氣息正吹動他的髮稍。那讓他勃起的陰莖變得更硬。觸手悠緩地摩擦著脹紅的柱體，沿著怒漲的筋脈描繪，同時用吸盤近乎親密地吸吮著他的陰囊。血脈在海怪的束縛下興奮而賁張，明明正近乎羞恥地遭受擺弄，殘存的理智卻召喚出更混亂的騷動。

 Bucky大口喘著氣，所有關於求救的意念都融為影像的洪流：汗水從白皙的脖頸流淌而下、佈滿薄繭的手指拾起槍枝、泛著光澤的金屬盾面、胸前繃緊的布料與撐起他的臂膀。關於同一個人，垂著頭婉謝邀請時擺動的金色瀏海、掙扎起身時沾了髒汙的唇、與罵他混蛋時，耳邊若有似無的震盪。

 （瞧你，都這麼興奮了，不是嗎？）  
隨著身體誠實而難耐的顫抖，他的敏感帶很快被看穿。觸手原本輕緩的動作突然變得激烈起來，它用末稍在會陰上來回描摹，同時攻擊起陰囊中央柔軟的皮膚，連龜頭四周敏感的溝槽都被徹底照料。

當觸手揮舞起來，用尖端準確地抽打在會陰上時，Bucky大腿內側突然湧起一陣電流，產生滲進恥骨中甜蜜的微疼。他發出一聲壓抑的驚喘，試圖蜷起身體，被觸手纏繞的陰莖卻擅自跳動著，怒張的鈴口甚至湧出一波前液。觸手立刻欣喜地湊上這股半透明的汨流，用吸盤吮動著、繞著圈抹開；Bucky無法克制自己挺起腰，將套弄撞得更深。

 幻覺與快感的衝擊太過劇烈，理智的絲線緊繃著、不斷被削弱；Bucky在瘋狂的邊緣擺盪，下一刻就要墜落。他弓起背，努力感受肢體的痠澀，試圖用疼痛維持一絲薄弱的清醒；但觸手層層裹住他的肢體，托住他顫抖的臂膀與腿根，巧妙地將他翻身朝下。那動作溫和而不容抗拒，有那麼一瞬間，他以為自己正被擁抱。Bucky維持著趴跪的姿勢，恍惚間抬起頭，看向岩洞外迷濛的陽光。那個人影似乎正雙手抱胸，饒富興味地端詳著他，連站立的姿勢都如此耀眼。

 （我正看著你。）  
那摻著沙的甜蜜嗓音從耳際鑽入，瞬間炸掉Bucky的鼓膜。他被壟罩在震耳欲聾的無聲中，腦海擅自描繪出此刻被擺佈的樣貌：屈膝趴跪著、暴露出為此興奮的身體，無助地被虛幻飄搖的注視灼燒。

（......把你現在的樣子畫成素描，你覺得如何？）  
他只能用哽咽般的喘息回答。

 夕陽斜斜地照進洞口幾吋，距離Bucky不算太遠、也不至貼近；耳中充滿液體糾纏的聲音，與空氣一般濕潤而溫暖。幻覺放縱地四處奔流，如此危險，距離陽光只有幾吋之差；而他蜷伏在陰影中，這空無一人的岩洞裡。

這個認知讓他的身體興奮得不像話。  
他張口大吼，試圖從回音裡辨認出自己；但那聲音像潤過蜜的絲綢，滑過他敏感的耳廓。聽著自己的喘息而興奮，因著最秘密的渴望著魔；他就要發瘋──事實是，他早已為Steve瘋得失去自我。

 纏繞著的束縛開始挪動，它們把Bucky的胸膛壓沉了些，強迫他抬起臀部。這個姿勢喚起他的不安，他無力地掙動著，試圖發出微弱的抗議；但觸手卻貼上他沁著汗的背脊，安撫似地來回逡巡。那邪惡的聲音又響起了。

 （記得嗎？在壕溝裡，我貼著你的時候。）  
他該死的當然記得。法國北部，下著雨的五月清晨，煙硝味瀰漫的戰場；他們在敵方猛烈的砲火中躲進戰壕，砲彈炸崩一旁的土堆和沙袋，掩埋了大半空間。他們被迫緊貼著站立，Steve的胸膛貼著他的背脊，喘息著、熾熱而緊繃；他只能瞇起眼，藉由狙擊槍的瞄準鏡強自鎮定。他記得Steve大吼著指揮攻勢，那聲線裡的沉穩和不容質疑，透過胸膛傳到他的身體裡，激起一股顫慄，像原野上跳動的火花──與此刻在耳邊若有似無的輕笑如出一轍。

 （......我都知道，你這混蛋。）  
那語氣聽起來不是譴責，這令Bucky安心了些。他低喘著，發出埋怨的嗚咽；任由自己往後貼近。有一瞬間，他意識到自己的動作有多淫蕩，但他很快把這念頭拋諸腦後。他純粹想更靠近那溫度一點，即使一點點都好。

 撫觸從背脊一路延伸，在臀部上打轉，同時不緊不慢地套弄著他的陰莖。Bucky埋首在撐地的雙臂間，每當混亂與清醒交錯，他會忍不住用頭撞擊地面。在他第一次擦破額頭時，海怪立刻用觸手層層捲住他的臂膀；接下來，無論他如何用力，都只撞上柔韌的觸手。他只能殘忍地意識到自己如何渴求。

 他隨著觸手的揉動擺起腰，感覺自己的臀瓣被分開；顫抖著暴露在空氣中。前方套弄著陰莖的觸手加快了速度，旋轉著加緊纏繞；就在他幾乎要投降時，滑入臀縫的觸手正悠然自得地入侵，勾起一陣異樣的酥麻。那提醒了他正在發生的現實：潮濕、幻覺、岩洞、海怪，與救贖相互交疊的欲望。像投入火紅的夕陽之中，他的世界就此撕裂。

 帶著突起的異物沾滿液體，滑溜地撐開皺褶，在甬道裡慢悠悠地抽動。他緊繃著發出低呼，像隻顫著耳的鹿，以被捕獲的姿態弓起背。......侵犯？誰正在被侵犯？或許這正是他渴求的。呼吸的熱氣彷彿噴在鼻稍，身後反覆而淺短的抽動，在他深沉的夢中出現過：被那副倔強的肋骨包裹著，無論堅實或瘦弱，始終如此溫柔。

 (你想要我，這是一切的原因。)  
彷彿回以熱烈的鼓掌，體內被按壓著推上一股新的浪潮。那是一片柔韌的土壤，隨著地脊深處翻滾的熱流顫動，歡愉感像麻藥般滲透。酸甜的微疼從後方蔓延開來，像是打翻的蜜漿，放肆地潑灑在他低伏的胸膛與腰腹，硬挺的乳首、和泛紅的耳廓。

 世界正在沸騰。他是被擦熱的槍管，所有壓抑都如火藥般燥熱；扳機扣在手上，他已經準備好射擊。身後的撞擊開始加強力道，深淺交錯的不規律抽插；彷彿調戲著與他的肢體對話，在高漲的邊緣撤手、在退讓的時刻進逼。他不被允許麻痺或習慣，任何觸碰都帶著不同溫度的燃點、每一秒鐘他都更逼近爆發。

 前方的觸手漸漸緩下套弄，旋轉著將他淌著前液的龜頭暴露出來。Bucky低喘著、垂下頭，卻看見自己艷紅色的頂端顫抖地縮張，濕潤著，與眼角同樣泛起水光。與此同時，後方抽動的觸手也停下動作，像一隻收起爪牙的獸，在他的身體裡盤距。聽覺在耳邊重新聚焦，砰咚、砰咚；聽起來像是自己的心跳。在欲望的進逼下，有一瞬間他確實渴望──渴望更多；以至於當海怪的動作完全靜止，Bucky被懸在這令人困惑的空白中，不知所措。

 這種感覺似曾相識。  
去年冬天，他隨著107步兵團前往英格蘭。濕冷的船艙裡，同袍捲起被角，咕噥著明天就能抵達。Bucky在臥鋪裡翻了身、闔上眼，舉目所見卻是金色瀏海下那雙蹙緊的眉。（在我到達之前，可別贏得太早。）面對那句肆無忌憚的挑釁，他笑著將那傢伙擁入懷中。天，閉上眼他都記得那副胸膛摟起來的感覺──他總是將掌心輕輕放置其上、再不著痕跡地抽開。

 兩千七百哩外，他看不見的地方，那傢伙可能正在做傻事。布魯克林沾滿泥濘的小巷，臨著酒吧的磚牆，Steve曾在那裏被揍斷兩根肋骨。房間角落幾張單兵徵召資料表，為此他花了連續三周的休假時間，和那傢伙吵架、冷戰，再吵架。同袍的耳語，關於徵召部門傳來的消息，某個梗著脖子的瘦小夥一再出現在各個徵兵據點。（......你這混蛋。）Bucky呢喃著，在載浮載沉的浪濤裡試著入夢。記憶如影般拖沉，前方是鮮血與寒冬；而他蜷起身體的臥鋪則是一片空白。

 這不過是場被搖晃著、卻無法動彈的夢；Bucky對自己說──但現實總是更加具體。大腿內側湧起一股詭譎的濕涼，那隻被砍斷的觸手正貼著他的陰莖磨蹭；一隻更細長的觸手揮舞著，從淺色斷面中的裂縫掙出──現實總是出乎意料。他想起Steve出現在Zola地牢裡的模樣，他只能怔怔地看著那傢伙將自己負在肩上。那隻細小的觸手纏上陰莖，不懷好意地掃過頂端。（......會痛嗎？）地牢通道裡，他步伐踉蹌，在外頭隱隱傳來的槍聲中追問；而Steve給他一個輕描淡寫的回答。現實總是步步進逼。觸手在頂端的小孔附近來回滑動，打轉著、將那裏弄得更濕潤。（讓我們為美國隊長歡呼！）他看見Steve的笑容，自己的嘴角隨之牽起，又順著低垂的眼睫悄悄放下。──現實總是猝不及防。燒灼般的刺痛瞬間擊中他，細長的觸手正挖開陰莖頂端的小孔，無視他因疼痛而扭曲的哀號，貪婪地潛入其中。

 從未體驗過的侵略感在Bucky體內激起一陣戰慄，他甩著頭，無助地表達抗議；但任何一絲細微的顫動，都在狹窄的甬道裡引起小型爆炸般的灼痛。海怪收緊針對Bucky四肢的束縛，甩動其他觸手，在他臀上快速擊打著，同時在狹窄的尿道裡繼續深入；直到他的喉嚨響起壓抑不住的哽咽。太痛了，那是精準針對弱點的挖掘；注意力被強迫集中，然後眼睜睜直視摧毀。

 Bucky嗚咽著，他需要憤怒，才能在迷幻的視野裡捕撈殘存的自尊；羞恥已經是最難以顧及的感受。他鼓動胸膛、沉下呼吸，奮力抵抗陰莖內部的高熱。細小的吸盤騷動著，在灼燒的窄道裡吐出些微液體；那裏的溫度像融化般擴散，疼痛略為鈍化，但異樣的感覺開始浮現。

 （──別動。）  
Bucky又聽見了，那沉著的嗓音；共鳴從那副虛幻的胸腔裡逸出，聽起來單薄而堅定，如此荒謬。那是一雙捲起袖子的手臂，瘦小、蒼白中泛著淡紅；格紋襯衫上沾著幾抹顏料。

 （我說，別動。）  
Steve左手托著色盤，右手往他身下探去，用纖細的手指圈住他的陰莖；就著前後被同時侵犯的狀態套弄起來。Bucky能感覺那雙手剛硬的指骨，正裹住他最脆弱的部分滑動，若有似無地收緊、放鬆、再狠狠攫獲。（你是我最美麗的傑作。）Bucky記得那聲音裡的笑意，年少的Steve素描時，總在即將完成之際勾起嘴角。他想過的，關於獨佔那抹柔軟的弧度。此刻他卻赤裸著、懸吊著被緊縛，前方和後穴都被徹底深入，在情慾中緩緩擺盪。

（......讓我為你驕傲。）  
那聲音低語道，彷彿正舔舐著Bucky的耳廓。舞台上微光與闇影交錯，無數目光在他們之間逡巡；他只想獵捕那道水藍色的凝視，在對眼的同時彼此攫獲。他是一幅被展示的極端藝術、一具著火的優美胴體、一場無聲而絢麗的爆炸──屬於Steve的私人創作。

 侵入陰莖頂端的觸手抽送起來，展開新的折磨。它從過度敏感的窄道深處旋轉著抽出，沿途曳出令人恍惚的開放感；當Bucky幾乎失神，再毫不留情地插入。一次、兩次，反反覆覆，後方微疼而響亮的抽打聲落在臀部；前方細小而致命的觸手游刃有餘地加快速度。Bucky嘶吼著挺起腰，這一切已經太過。解放近在咫尺，但他的陰莖只是汨出幾股細微的白沫，緊緊銜住入侵者，硬到幾乎發瘋。

 就像舔過鞭子的末梢，讓疼痛與快感在舌尖跳躍，迎來下一道火辣的灼燒。每次他的身體織出一層麻木的保護網，甜味總會暈糊著滲出，悄悄逼近感官邊界，抵著極限的外殼深深挖掘，直到層層疊疊、持續淪陷。  
 啊，體內盤距的野獸動起來了。牠撐開肌肉柔軟的包裹，淺淺退出、再傾斜著深入，每一下都召喚出地熱般的浪潮，順著脊椎延燒，直到Bucky眼裡湧起無法偽飾的狂亂。天哪，他顫抖著說；興奮而苦澀。他只想鬆開意識的錨，放任自己潛入海底深沉之處；在那裡，墜落的聲音都會被寂靜吞噬──而他正沐浴在一片火紅之中。

才一眨眼，夕陽瞬轉漆黑。

 被欲望深沉地簇擁，Bucky的盔甲片片剝落，像在看不見面目的王者之前赤裸。所有輕微掙扎的念頭，都會召喚出更難以抵抗的幻象；當他稍微放縱自我、任由身體擺起腰，就幾乎被快感淹沒。他渴望高潮，彷彿乍離水面的魚一般掙動；汗水淋漓、無處可逃。

 黑暗中有兩種相類的聲頻，Bucky卻能分辨其差異。  
前方的聲音像水面波濤，略響而淺銳，讓他想起那副蒼白的胸膛。Steve正在他耳邊低聲給予讚美，持續用纖細的手指折磨他汨出白沫的陰莖。這是一場遊走邊緣的危險藝術、他與Steve的對手戲。他聽見Steve輕柔地詢問，關於疼痛是否還能忍受；他只是呻吟著抬起頭，試圖索討一個甜膩的吻。Steve輕笑起來，還沒彎下身子，Bucky的唇就先滑過那半敞襯衫裡清瘦的胸膛。

後方的輕喘彷彿海底的暗流，深沈而蘊含力量。Bucky能感覺扣住自己腰際的那雙手，指節間有著被盾牌皮帶磨出的薄繭，而那傢伙臉上必然是皺著眉的表情。背脊被Steve威壓般的視線灼燒，穿透肌膚、直至骨髓；Bucky有種錯覺，彷彿自己的高潮是秘密任務目標，Steve必須用近乎獻身的專注才能攻下。從Zola地牢裡被攙起的那刻，他就知道自己渴望捕捉那股視線；無論幻象或現實，此刻他正沉醉其中。

那些聲音彷彿深植在耳蝸裡，即使是來自同一個人的胸膛，竟能如此不同──除他之外，無人能分辨。Bucky不止一次想過，將手放在Steve胸膛上，或許要求Steve一邊說話，感受那具身體發聲時的震動；像年少時那樣。但他沒有，一次也沒有。縱使自己的呻吟放肆地在空氣中迴盪，Bucky仍試圖咬緊牙根，（他不會這麼做），他對自己說，近乎無聲。

「......但你想要。」那嘴角勾起一絲若隱若現的弧度。  
與此同時，頸邊纏繞的束縛緩緩加強壓力，一吋吋向內收緊。Bucky能聽見喉嚨深處傳來的嘎吱輕響，他張大了口，拼命汲取受限的空氣。當他被迫朝後方挺動，試圖從束縛中掙鬆一些，卻正面迎上一輪更深入的衝撞。這股執拗又不服輸的狠勁，簡直就像是──

 「沒有我的准許，」耳邊傳來帶著笑意的警告：「你不能高潮，Bucky。」

 他聽見自己無聲的嘶吼。整個世界就此颳起白色的風暴。如此劇烈，虛幻與現實發瘋似地席捲而來，瞬間淹沒他，連黑暗都吞噬殆盡。所有背景在四周咆嘯，風暴中心卻如死亡般寂靜；他顫抖著看見自己裸身站立。

 像在冬夜雪中，他回頭凝視逐漸被掩蓋的兩行足印。像那張略皺的畫紙上，深淺交錯的鉛筆軌跡，聞起來有汗水與布料的味道。在夏日雨後，窗框邊斜倒的空啤酒瓶，酒沫還沾在唇間，他看著它們朝下滴落，在空氣中發酵，酸澀而難嚥入口。

 頰邊微鹹的液滴，是此刻唯一的現實。

 

 （......為什麼？）他不曾對Steve開口的、自問無數次的同一個問句。那並不意味著詢問，卻如此清晰，在意識的語尾斷續拖曳。

（什麼都別問。）James Bucky Barnes，Captain America最好的朋友，人們說；人們總是這麼說。而他們咧嘴微笑，在彼此肩頭拍擊，就像認識一輩子的摯友一樣。

 （別說。噓......，什麼也別說。）闔上眼，歌舞聲中Bucky看見Steve走來，將慶功宴裡笑著問過一輪的問題最後留給他。他笑著低頭，看著琥珀色的酒液在手裡蕩漾。唉，那個布魯克林的傻小子。

 

 Bucky失去蜷起身體的力氣，輕顫著任由四肢的束縛鬆開。

 不知何時，陰莖裡細小的觸手已經抽離，深入後方的觸手也緩緩退出；面對他高潮過後敏感的身體，海怪的動作極盡輕柔。當退出時不得不再次輾過敏感點，它只是沉穩地撫上Bucky的後頸，將他翻過身，調整成孩童熟睡般的姿勢。朦朧中，觸手將他送進洞窟深處，在一塊乾燥平滑的岩石上將他輕輕放下。旁邊放著他被解下的軍裝衣衫。片刻的安靜後，海怪退到洞窟另一側，蠕動著窩進深處。那雙彷彿無機質的眼睛也緩緩瞇起，終於闔上。

 海風從洞口吹進來，黏膩依舊，而夕陽持續陷落。那些聲音消失得太快，他還來不及收拾好自己，連情緒都空落落地晃蕩著。暈眩與痠痛逐漸回到身體裡，與甜美的餘韻交匯。Bucky花了一點時間找尋狼狽感，才能確認自己依然存在。他試著挪動身體、抬起頭，發現那龐然大物蜷縮起來的樣子甚至有點可笑。

 不到一刻鐘，救援應該抵達的時間。事實上，Bucky再沒餘裕能優雅撤退。他撐住身體，顫抖著穿上原本屬於他的衣物；上面沾著少許砂石與液體漬痕，被撕裂的領口卻咧開了嘴、沒有表情地笑。他只是穿上它們，盡可能放輕動作；然後從懷裡掏出手榴彈與炸藥。 當他起身往洞口邁步，海怪依然蜷縮著沉睡。某種騷動朝這裡接近，細微、遙遠；不屬於這片海岸，卻屬於Sergeant Barnes。他站著傾聽了一會，接著扯開撞針，抬手將記憶扔了進去。

 

 那瞬間，他發誓他看見海怪睜開眼睛。

 火光與劇烈震動，整個世界再次崩落。他任由自己在碎裂的岩石間踩空。低沉而焦急的嗓音響起，由遠而近，疾風般挾帶著鏗鏘之聲。他認得那聲音，他確實認得。那聲音呼喚著：「──Bucky！」

 啊啊，聽起來竟是如此真實。

  

 

 ---End---

 

節錄隱藏版番外篇〈Washed out〉→[Ｘ](http://lpoevaece.weebly.com/archives-2599122294/washed-out)

本篇已出本，資訊頁請見→[Ｘ](http://lpoevaece.weebly.com/21002292892160837002-2083923481/swallowed)


End file.
